


Lesson

by RottenMint



Series: Paternal Instincts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Shiro is not smooth in front of Keith's dads, discussion of alien biology, only Kolivan in this one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenMint/pseuds/RottenMint
Summary: Keith gets answers to a few questions he has about himself.





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, there's a fic centred around Keith and each of his new dads! But don't worry, I'm not stopping here. 
> 
> As always, sorry for any mistakes, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kolivan knocks on Keith’s door, rolling his shoulders as he waits. After hearing Antok, Ulaz, and Thace’s stories of their time with Keith, Kolivan found it necessary to act on his earlier decision of teaching Keith about his Galra side. The reality of Keith's limited knowledge is almost frightening, and Kolivan wonders if at any point in his childhood, something happened that Keith couldn't explain, couldn't figure out.

He wonders if Keith has ever been afraid of himself.

Kolivan jolts from his train of thought when the door slides open, blinking at the sight that greets him. Shiro stands in the doorway, a small frown marring his face. It softens when Shiro recognizes him.

“Oh, Kolivan.” Kolivan arches an eyebrow.

“You're in Keith’s room.”

“Ah, yeah. We were, uh.”

“I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend.” Keith appears next to Shiro. Kolivan notes the disarray of Keith’s hair, the swell of Shiro’s lips. His mouth quirks slightly.

“Wanting to spend time with your mate in such a dangerous time is understandable. I'll leave if I’m interrupting.” Keith shakes his head.

“It's fine. What’s up?”

“I was hoping we could talk. You may prefer if we’re alone, but Shiro is more than welcome to join us.”

Keith turns to Shiro, who slips an arm around Keith’s waist. They don't say anything, but their silence speaks volumes.

“It’ll just be us.” Keith states, looking back to Kolivan. Keith kisses Shiro before pulling out of his grasp, tilting his head at Kolivan.

“Lead the way.”

:::

“You've become more accepting of your Galran side.” Keith shrugs. They’re wandering aimlessly in the castle, the only true way to avoid eventual ambush by the others.

“It's a part of who I am. Like being a Paladin, like being part of Voltron. It's harder to get used to, but being around the Blade of Marmora taught me that I shouldn't be ashamed.”

Kolivan feels a rush of pride. Such a small amount of time has passed, yet Keith is already growing past his reservations about being part Galra.

“I'm glad to hear it.”

“But that's not all you wanted to talk about.”

“No.”

Keith stops walking, angling his body towards Kolivan, expectant.

“I wanted to discuss any more questions you might have about Galran biology. Anything that happened during your time before meeting the Blade of Marmora that you’re curious about, perhaps?” Keith’s lips purse, and he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Well, humans lose all their teeth once in their life. Any more than that, and they don't grow back. I've lost plenty of my teeth more times than that.”

“Galran teeth are replaced immediately after they fall out of our mouths, regardless of how many times.”

“I don't get injured as easily as the other Paladins.”

“Thicker skin. We’re able to play fight frequently without worry of injuring one another with our claws and teeth.”

Keith nods along, and Kolivan notices he’s fiddling with his blade.

“Is it normal for blades to be passed down?”

“Now, yes. Before Zarkon began his reign, some gifted their kits new blades once they reached maturity. Others handed them down as family relics.”

“... I don't think I have any more questions.” Kolivan stops, Keith coming to an abrupt halt next to him. Kolivan takes a moment to study Keith, cataloging all the differences between him and other Galra.

Keith’s skin is notably softer, his nose smaller and thinner than that of any pureblood Galra. His eyes are a deep violet without a single hint of yellow. They don't even glow, but reflect small bits of light. His ears are rounded and small. Kolivan knows, from watching Keith talk, that most of his teeth are blunt, and the ones that are sharp are small.

Kolivan reaches out, ruffling Keith’s hair and then smoothing his palm over Keith’s crown. His hair is similar in appearance to that of any human’s, but the texture is that of Galran fur.

Keith’s eyes flicker shut at the touch, a light, tingling sensation spreading through his body. He looks up to Kolivan, eyelids half-closed, confusion dancing on his features.

“What- what was that?” Keith asks, words slurred. Kolivan chuckles.

“The crown of a Galra’s head is very sensitive. Touching it causes your body to relax, and is often used as a natural pain reliever among our species.”

“Oh. That's pretty cool.”

“I suppose it is. If you have more questions, please feel free to ask them.”

“I will.”

“Ulaz and I would appreciate if you'd let us run some medical tests on you once we can transport some Galra tech onto the castle, or we can take you back to our headquarters. There is more for you to learn about the workings of your body that will change depending on how much of your internal system is human and how much is Galra. It would be beneficial to all of us, if you’ll allow it.” Keith shrugs.

“That’d be okay.”

“Thank you. I’ll walk you back, I'm sure Shiro is waiting for you.” Kolivan begins to walk, and Keith gives a lopsided grin, falling into step beside him.

:::

“Kolivan.” Kolivan glances up from the tablet in his hands. Shiro is standing next to the chair he’s seated in, an easy smile on his lips.

“Shiro. Is there something I can help you with?” Shiro shifts from foot to foot, and Kolivan places the tablet on the table.

“Hesitation is an odd look for you.”

“Sorry. I'm not sure how to- how to ask this.” Kolivan waits.

“Keith told me about your conversation yesterday. He was about to tell me something that you did, when he cut himself off and got all embarrassed. I'm curious, and Keith said you'd be willing to answer any questions…”

“You must mean petting.” Shiro makes a strange noise, and when he speaks again his voice quivers with restrained laughter.

“ _Petting?_ ”

“The act of running your palm along the crown of someone’s head. It's a common sign of affection between family members and mates. It has a relaxation effect.”

“I see. And you're going to perform a medical exam on him.”

“Yes.”

“With Galra tech.”

“That's right.”

“Any chance you could take a look my arm? Pidge tried to get information out of it, but she could only get the coordinates for when we met Ulaz.”

“We can do our best. Our technology is more updated than what’s in the castle. With the Druids, however, you never know what they’ll do to make their experiments a success.” Shiro’s expression is tight.

“The fact that you'll try is already more than enough. Thank you.”

“Anytime. After all, you’ll be a part of our pack someday, since you're Keith’s mate.” Shiro splutters, and Kolivan finds himself smiling. Especially when he notices Keith in the doorway, face bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, Shiro really isn't smooth around Kolivan, or the other Blade members. They make him nervous. Even more so now that they're protective of Keith. 
> 
> And as for what a pack is, well, we'll get to that later. 
> 
> Come talk to me about Keith and his dads @ clever-canadian-goose on Tumblr!


End file.
